Destruction (Skyrim)
The School of Destruction involves the harnessing the energies of fire, frost and shock. This skill makes it easier to cast spells like Fireball, Ice Spike, and Lightning Bolt. Destruction is a skill in and is one of the six skills that falls under The Mage play-style. Destruction skill is raised by the use of certain kinds of spells that the in-game character can use; these spells will identify themselves as Destruction spells and entirely focus on causing damage with fire, frost, and lightning. Destruction spells are the primary weapons for any magic focused character, as it is the only school of magic that causes direct damage. Since custom spell creation no longer exists, Destruction spells and other spells must be learned by reading Spell Tomes found in various dungeons and purchased from various characters. Branches Destruction is divided in three types of damage: Fire, Frost and Shock. Each has its own characteristics, costs and effects, as listed below. Fire [[Fire Damage|'Fire spells']] consume the least amount of magicka of the three types of Destruction spells. Fire spells travel at an average velocity and inflict damage on contact as well as over time. Most fire spells inflict a "burn" effect on enemies, which boosts damage from other weapons. Dark Elves are 50% resistant to this kind of spell, which can be helpful in fighting fire-breathing dragons. Fire spells also boil small amounts of water when cast at them. A good place to try are the small waterways all around Whiterun. Frost [[Frost Damage|'Frost spells']] consume an average amount of Magicka, but its spells travel at a slower velocity compared to shock spells. Frost spells slow the target's movement, while dealing damage to health and stamina. Nords are 50% resistant to this kind of spell, which can be an advantage when fighting frost-breathing dragons. Also, vampires resist between 25% and 100% of frost damage, depending on the stage of vampirism. Shock [[Shock Damage|'Shock spells']] consume the most Magicka of the three types of Destruction spells, but its spell velocity is instant. Shock spell damage drains health and magicka, making it a choice against mages. Altmer (High Elves) may benefit more from using this kind of magic, as they have a Magicka recovery-boosting ability called Highborn. Only Bretons, with a 25% resistance to all magic, have an innate resistance to shock spell damage. Shock spells have a special ability that when cast at a dead body, it makes them spasm like they are being electrocuted. Books and Quests The following is a list of books that raise the Destruction skill: *A Hypothetical Treachery **Found at Fellglow Keep. **The High Gate Ruins next to a skeleton on the west side of the of the first hall balcony. **In a pit at an unnamed Nord monolith south east of Sleeping Tree Camp (Puzzle Stones) *The Horror of Castle Xyr - Found at Glenmoril Cavern, in a box containing ingredients that is inside a tent. *Mystery of Talara, v3 **Found deep in Tolvald's Cave, in the Tolvald's Crossing part. It is in a pile of books and bones after you cross a bridge that is being sprayed with mist. Also found in Steepfall Burrow right by the skeleton in the room with the chest. **Found in Winterhold (City), inside Birna's Oddments on a dresser on the second floor. *Response to Bero's Speech - Found at Haemar's Cavern and Witchmist Grove. Also given as a reward from Urag Gro-Shub after completing Hitting The Books. *The Art of War Magic **Found in The bandit camp right below The Statue of Diabella. **Found in The White Hall, second story. The following Miscellaneous Quest increases the Destruction Skill: *Find Pantea's Flute for Pantea Ateia in the Bards College in Solitude (Note: also increases Alteration, Enchanting, Conjuration, Restoration and Illusion) *returning to urag gro-shub in the college of winterhold after completing Shalidor's Insights when he has completed translating it may increase destruction instead of providing scrolls. After finishing the Discerning the Transmundane quest, you can select The Path of Magic to increase your Destruction by 5, as well as the other Mage skills. Spells The following is a complete list of Destruction spells: * Special spells Master spells can't be purchased initially. To unlock Master Destruction spells, the Destruction Ritual Spell quest must be completed upon reaching level 90 Destruction. Starting spells The following are Destruction spells that the character can start with if the correct race is selected: *Flames spell is unlocked for all races at the start of the game. *Sparks spell is unlocked for Dunmer (Dark Elves) at the start of the game. Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up A grand total of 17 Perk Points are required to max out the tree. Note: '''Impact (dual-cast destruction spells stagger opponents) seems to work on all NPCs, including dragons and even Alduin, so a high enough Magicka pool, or a 100% cost reduction set of Fortify Destruction gear, will probably take any challenge out of combat against single foes. This makes a mage nearly invincible and most encounters become mundane. '''Note: Impact will fail if the target is taking damage from Wall of Storms. Confirmed on PC, Draugr Deathlord could not be staggered while he was walking through a Wall of Storms. Training *Wuunferth the Unliving (Adept): Palace of the Kings, Windhelm *Sybille Stentor (Expert): Blue Palace, Solitude *Faralda (Master): The College of Winterhold Leveling *Wearing 4 items with 25% reduction to the cost of Destruction spells will completely negate the magicka cost, allowing you to utilize many of these methods continuously. *Using a spell in both hands will level faster than Dual Casting because Dual Casting uses more magicka per point of damage unless you negate the magicka cost as described above. (unconfirmed) *Using Magic Runes can level Destruction more quickly because they can be cast to cause more damage per second than other lower level destruction spells. If using these on a non-hostile NPC, however, they must be set off by the player using another Destruction spell or the Unrelenting Force shout. One of the best NPCs to use this tactic on is Ancano, at the College of Winterhold. He will never retaliate, no matter how much damage you do to him. *Conjure a Frost Atronach and blast it with a fire spell; or Conjure a Flame Atronach and blast it with ice. These creations explode upon death. Note also: Frost Atronachs are too large to fit through many doorways. You can exploit this weakness and get them stuck before blasting them to avoid being attacked. *Using the Flames and Healing Hands method on an Essential NPC can be used to level Destruction, Restoration, and Heavy Armor or Light Armor simultaneously. Using a shield-bash while sneaking undetected will cause the NPC to become hostile without raising bounty. *If your Destruction Level is 25 or higher (Novice spells are ineffective), go to High Hrothgar during the daytime. Arngeir should be inside the central area and wait for Wulfgar to come and pray behind the statue. Use one of your most powerful spells on Arngeir three times, then repeat on Wulfgar. You can use Equilibrium to regenerate your Magicka if you wish. Repeat this process until you see fit. If you do it three times each in succession, they shouldn't attack you. But do not go over unless you have a "Heal Other" spell active and are willing to use it quickly. *Repeatedly jumping up and down on a forge, causing you to take fire damage, will slowly level Destruction and also level Restoration if you use it to heal. See also * Skill (Skyrim) * The Mage References it:Distruzione (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Skills Category:Skyrim: Magic Category:Skyrim: Perks Category:Destruction